


Aus dem Leben eines Offiziers

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: Norrington reflektiert über sein Leben und seine Verluste.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow





	Aus dem Leben eines Offiziers

**Author's Note:**

> Deutsche Antwort auf eine [Fic von oneiriad auf Dänisch](http://oneiriad.livejournal.com/109939.html).

Die Dauntless und die Interceptor waren ohne Zweifel Prachtstücke der karibischen Flotte. Während die Interceptor durch ihre Schnelligkeit und gute Manövrierbarkeit hervorstach, so bewies die Dauntless mit ihrer hervorragenden Seetüchtigkeit und Stärke, dass sie ihrem Kapitän und auch ihrem Herrscher würdig war. 

Als James Norrington das Kommando über die beiden Schiffe im Wege einer Beförderung übertragen wurde, zweifelte niemand daran, dass er sie mit seinem Wissen und seinen herausragenden Talenten in seemannstechnischen Angelegenheiten einwandfrei führen und befehligen würde. Norrington selbst, ein sowohl ehrgeiziger als auch fähiger Mann, war fest entschlossen, mit ihnen auch weiterhin Wind und Wetter, feindlichen Großmächten und Piraten zu trotzen. 

Natürlich konnte er nicht ahnen, dass sich die Wege seiner Karriere mit denen des berüchtigten Piraten Jack Sparrow kreuzen sollten. Zweifellos hatte er von diesem gehört - welcher Bewohner der westindischen Kolonien hatte das nicht? In den Schänken wurden die abenteuerlichsten Schauermärchen erzählt, die Sparrow gleichzeitig zu einem Helden und zu einem gefürchteten Verbrecher machten. So waren die einfachen Leute, die Wahrheit war ihnen nicht gut genug. 

Jedoch sollte Norrington schon bald erfahren, dass es _die_ Wahrheit nicht gab und kein Mensch das Recht besaß, über Dinge zu entscheiden, die über seinen Erfahrungshorizont hinausgingen. Fürwahr, Norringtons gesunder Menschenverstand hatte nie zuvor Dinge wie mordlustige Untote, verfluchte Schatztruhen und Geisterschiffe gekannt, doch er musste schließlich am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass in diesem Fall nichts purer Fantasie entsprungen war. Natürlich hatte er nie das Verlangen gehabt, diese Erfahrung zu machen, doch es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Er hatte seine Pflicht, seinen Ehrgeiz und seinen Stolz. 

Am Ende konnte er seine Pflicht erfüllen, seinen Ehrgeiz befriedigen. 

Nur seinen Stolz konnte er sich nicht bewahren. An den steinernen Stufen des Fort Charles musste er zuerst zusehen, wie sein ruhmreicher Fang der verdienten Hinrichtung entkam, bevor er letzen Endes seine Verlobte Elizabeth freigeben musste - an einen Waffenschmied, von dem er noch nie viel gehalten hatte. 

Doch er wusste genau, wen die Schuld an allem traf, wer nicht in sein Leben hätte treten dürfen, ohne dass dies alles passiert wäre. Er wusste, wen er zur Rechenschaft ziehen musste. 

Norrington hatte Jack Sparrow nie darum gebeten, sein Leben so dermaßen aufzuwühlen, und obwohl ihm der Kampf gegen Piraten viel besser lag als der Kampf gegen die Berge von Berichten und Korrespondenz auf seinem Schreibtisch, hätte er letzteren jederzeit vorgezogen - zerknirscht, doch pflichtbewusst und gewissenhaft. 

Die Entscheidung hatte jedoch nicht in seiner Macht gelegen, wie auch so viele Vorkommnisse, die in direktem Zusammenhang mit der ganzen unangenehmen Angelegenheit standen. 

Nicht nur hatte er innerhalb kürzester Zeit eines der schönsten und mächtigsten Schiffe verloren, sondern auch etwas, dass er fast 35 Jahre lang sorgsam gehütet hatte - etwas, wovon viele Leute glaubten, dass er es gar nicht besäße. 

Und auf eine seltsame und fast unglaubliche Weise schien sein Leben plötzlich mehr Sinn zu machen als je zuvor.


End file.
